Futago no Kyoudai
by blackchaosaria2501
Summary: The twins was sent into a very dangerous mission. Something happen and Yukio,in order to protect his brother has sacrifice himself. Luckily Rin manage to save him and now their life started to change. Even escaping from death, will Yukio be able to recover? RinYukio...just some sweet brotherly moment. *sorry, i'm suck at summary...*


**Disclaimer: I didn't own Ao No Exorcist or Blue Exorcist *if does…the twins would absolutely be mine!...mine!* XD**

**Meh…I love Okumura twins a lot! And sorry for this short …I hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Rin was there too when the incident happened but he really doesn't think that it might lead into something bigger. Yes...something that will cause a great pain of regretness in his chest upon seeing what gonna happen next. The worst part is, it happened to the most beloved person in his life. His dear younger twin brother, Yukio.

* * *

It's already been a month since Yukio turn into a demon and nothing big had occurs along that time. He and Yukio just continued their life like always as Rin still practicing to control his flames with Shura and the younger one teaching in the cram school.

What had been different was just the fact that Yukio now have a pointed ear, fangs, and a long black appendage like Rin does.

Not to mention also, the whole True Cross Academy that has been ruined in the incident with Satan a month ago was now under construction. All the cram school classes and high school classes was held like normally in some building in the other parts of the academy that was not damage badly. Well...you can still see the wall but not the roof and the lesson always being ended up earlier if it's start to raining.

Poor rich student of True Cross Academy, they're really gonna get a good lesson and learn to appreciate their comfy life.

Well life seems has gone easily on the Okumura twins but not until that day...

* * *

Rin and Yukio were standing outside the principal office right after the school ended, quarrelling but in a lower tone of voices because they didn't want anyone to hear it. Or at least it's only Yukio that was trying to lowering his voice as Rin now almost shouting at his twin in a childish manner.

"What?!...I can take care of myself Yukio!"

"No nii-san, they may be ordering us to go to that mission together but I don't want you to take any risk as it was supposed to be a mission just for higher level exorcists!" Yukio said again softly, hoping for his stubborn older brother to listen.

"Yukio..." Rin is now pouting.

"No, definitely not nii-san." … " Now could you please let me in so that I can talk to Sir Pheles to let you off from this mission?".

_"Gosh,I really need some good excuses for him to let me go this time…" "Come on…think Rin, think!"_

"But… we didn't always be in a mission together, i…it's always happen that you and I were assign into a different task...and...and I want to protect you Yukio".

There was a silent.

Then when Yukio could continue, both brothers were interrupted by a single click on the door before it flung open revealing the principal on the way.

"My...My, look whose here".

That clownish looking weirdo's was wearing his usual pinkish clothes with the top hat and umbrella in one hand. Looks like he's wanted to go out somewhere.

"Would you mind telling me why did both of you were here?" Mephisto asked with a smile.

Rin wanted to speak first but he was cut off in line by Yukio.

"Sir Pheles, I want you to let my brother off from this mission on a reason that it's far too hard for him to handle and...it could be dangerous". He trailed off a moment and continues,

"Please...I'm hoping on you".

The tall brunette then bow in front of him showing that he is serious.

Rin frowned a bit on the younger twins action. He knew that Yukio's always been a stubborn one when it comes to protect him but this was unpredictable.

Mephisto let out a sigh. "It's not that I'm not agreeing on it but the Order kept saying that he's already can handle a big case like this and always asking why he'd always needed to be dropped off from all mission like this".

Indeed. Yukio was the one who telling Mephisto to do that. The real fact is, he's afraid that he might hurting his brother again and even he's already turn back into the nice, sweet Yukio he still can't shrugged off that habits of being overprotective.

"Ahh...I'm sorry Okumura –sensei, I cannot do anything this time since they're saying that Okumura Rin-kun need to show them that he's useful".

Rin started to pull a grin. Looks like he's winning the fight today.

"He...he's always useful". Yukio talk again almost shouting and head looking down.

Upon hearing this, Rin quickly turn his head to look at the younger twin. On that time he couldn't utter any word when he saw that serious look on Yukio's face along with a teary eye.

Mephisto also noticing it but he didn't want to made this conversation longer so he walk past the twins heading towards the corridor.

"Well it has been decided. So, shall I take my leave?" ... "See ya later boys." With a puff of pink smoke he disappears into the air.

"_Dammit, that bastard clown_."

Yukio was still standing there like before.

"_Nii-san always getting into a trouble because of me, I'm...I'm afraid I'll hurt him again_"

"_I'm so useless even now I couldn't do anything to protect him_"

_"Everything I've done was not saving him at all but to increase the burden_"

"_I...I don't know what to do...I'm a complete failure..."_

Tears started to rolling down his cheek. He couldn't confine any of his feeling anymore. All he did was only resulting to everyone hates and doubted his nii-san more.

Then suddenly, a hand come closer and started to wiping his tears.

The thumbs slowly moving away bits by bits the water droplets in a gentle and soft ways. Then the hand cupped his cheek. Yukio move his head up, now he's facing his older brother that was giving him a caring look and genuine smiles. Their eyes locked up together and Yukio remembered that look he used to have when they're small. It was filled with love and always reaches into Yukio making him sure that he would be safe and protected with his brother on his side. That look in Rin eyes was completely mesmerized him.

"Are you okay, Yukio?..."

"I…I'm completely okay nii-san…" "s…sorry if I made you worried, I…I'm just…"

"Guess you've already forgotten our promise right?" Rin ask still didn't move his eyes from the blue-greenish ones.

Yukio shrugged his head. "Nope, I'll always remember it nii-san"

"...that we'll protecting each other forever" They said it together in unison.

That was the promise that they've made while they're still a kid. The only one that both would never forget and being one of the reason why the twins couldn't be separated from each other until now.

"Whatever things happening I'll always gonna protect you, and I'm sure you'll protect me too Yukio" "So please don't burden everything on yourself!"

"Let me go with you this time will ya?"

The younger twins stay silent for a moment. He's thinking weather he'll gonna agreeing to his brother this time.

But later he let out a single sigh and mumbling with a soft voice…

"Hai! Nii-san..."

Yukio knew that he's always couldn't resist the urge to acting back like he was before when they're small. He's too tired to continued pretending to be a mature boy with stoic looking and professional manners and... he swear that he'd love if he could being protected again by his nii-san.

"_He's already crying a lot and easier since that incident, but somehow I'm also having a little bit uneasiness in my heart…is something wrong?"_

Later, the half demon boy shrugged off that feeling and continue to comforting his brother again.

"Now let's head back to our dorm kay?!..."

* * *

**A/N : Here ya go!... my first continuous fanfiction *well… not first because I like to write fanfic but unfortunately in my own native language. So I've decided that i won't post it here… sorry guys.* I'm soooo happeh that you're reading this :')**

**Haha… actually the reason I start to write fanfic in English because I'm gonna take an exam on the end of this year, so I'm trying to improving myself by writing something that I like.**

**That's why I'm hoping for you guys to review and dozo… please tell me about any grammar mistake I've made. *not to mention that my writing was kinda weird…I dunno. Because it seems that the dialogue was not match with the situations***

**I've also try my very best to write about this sweet, little brother act of Yukio. One big problem is, I don't have so much experience in writing and my younger brothers were not like that…they're completely a pain in the ass…lol**

**YAY!... i'm so happy that I did it at last.**

**Oh and if you have anything to said or an idea*let's see if it can match with my story* please review also… I'll be glad if you do so… o yosh! Gambatte to me~**


End file.
